1. Field
The invention relates to a team sport system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring of players' playing time in team sport is still performed with relatively primitive tools, such as a manually operated stopwatch, pen, and paper. A number of people are needed for starting and stopping the stopwatches while the players enter and leave the playing field, and for writing down the playing times. Such manual processing is laborious and error prone. The playing times may be erroneous by several minutes per each game. Real-time tracking of playing time during the game is very difficult. Further sophistication is clearly desirable.